BlackGuilmon, A new Enemy
by Ryo4589
Summary: A digimon known as Black Guilmon appears, and recks havoc, can Guilmon and Takato stop it?
1. BlackGuilmon

BlackGuilmon, a new enemy!  
  
Prologue:  
Ok maybe I was a bit naive but it I was right and everyone knew it, they were just too scared to admit it. It seemed like meaningless packets of data but they swept right on took information and copied it. But I had a feeling D-Reaper left something behind and gave that data packet intelligence. It looked through Guilmon's Data and started reversing it self while copying his data. No one believed me, not even Jeri, They thought I was crazy to think D-Reaper had left a present behind. Alas though I was right in a week it struck terror to the digital world and only two beings had the ability to stop it, Guilmon and I. Takato Matsuki.  
  
Part 1: I will always believe you.  
"Can't I get a discount on peanut butter because I'm Takato's digimon, Please." said Guilmon who was at Takato's house trying to get some peanut butter without paying.  
"I can't. If I did this store would be out of food to sell, no offense to your eating habits though." Takato's dad replied.  
"Aw, dang now I have to wait till the picnic today." Guilmon whined  
"Takato didn't say he was going anywhere today, is this picnic in the digital world, how do you get there?" Takato's dad asked.  
"1. Takato's not going because he's busy, 2. Yes, 3. The D-Powers can make portholes to the digi-world. Shibumi figured that out." Guilmon told him and then left.  
***  
Later everyone, with the exception of Takato, had traveled to the digital world which was never a safe trip but they learned to endure it.  
"It's times like this that make me happy to leave home." Henry said  
All who where there were: Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon, Jeri, Kazu and Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Suzie and Lopmon, and Ryo with Monodramon.  
It was two years since their digital adventure and nothing bad had ever happened. Except Takato who seemed to think something bad was going to happen. He received a weird e-mail and thought something left by the program D-Reaper was going to reek havoc on the digital world. Everyone always knew not to believe his assumptions because they were never true. Jeri however always believed him because of the chance, but not this time she thought it was preposterous as well. When he tried to convince her she got mad at him. They didn't see much of him after that because he still believed it.  
"Can I have my peanut butter now please?" Guilmon said. But then picked up something. He was sniffing the air and broke out into a run as Jeri called out.  
"Hey, I thought you wanted some peanut butter." she said. Guilmon turned around snatched the bread smothered with PB and started running again.  
***  
"He coming." said Takato who was standing in the middle of a field in the digital world when Guilmon appeared who had obviously finished his snack.  
"Is it coming Takato?" Guilmon said  
"Yes but I thought you didn't believe me." Takato said  
"I'll always believe you." Then something emerged from a cloud, but it wasn't rain.  
To be continued.  
  
Part 2: Guilmon vs. BlackGuilmon  
  
"Thanks Guilmon, I'm glad you do because I am going to need your help. Even if no one believes me. I just wish I could prove them wrong." Takato said  
"We knock it out and bring it to them and as a reward we get a hole gallon of peanut butter." Guilmon said  
"You keep on dreaming buddy." Takato said. "But now it's coming." he said looking up at the sky.  
"You've been saying that for five minutes but all we've seen is a big black ball." said Guilmon right when the ball opened and something popped out.  
"Ok, get ready. I hope I still know how to do this." Takato said taking out his D-Power and cards.  
A black version of Guilmon landed on the ground, sniffed the air and looked at Guilmon and opened it's mouth...  
"Fire Ball!" it yelled firing a ball of fire at Guilmon who retaliated with,  
"Pyro Sphere!" The Blasts hit each other and caused a big explosion however everyone was ok. Except that meant The black Guilmon was too.  
"Fire Ball!" This time hitting Guilmon right in the stomach.  
"Oh, there goes my peanut butter." he said and fell down.  
"Guilmon are you ok.?" Takato said.  
***  
"Did you see that?" Rika said  
"I heard it." said Terriermon who's ears were aching because the sound of the explosion had magnified in his incredibly large ears, Lopmon too.  
"Maybe we should see what it was, and see if anybody is hurt ." Ryo said, and everyone agreed. Then they heard another explosion. While Terriermon and Lopmon keeled over in pain Jeri said,  
"I think we should hurry." Ryo said, and they went to see what was happening.  
When they got there everything was burned down and in the middle of it all they saw Takato and Guilmon lying there in pain, with scorch marks all over them.  
"Takato!" yelled Henry  
"Guilmon!" yelled Terriermon as all of them rushed over to them. Whoever they had been fighting was gone.  
"Are you ok?" Kazu said looking at Takato who seemed barely alive.  
"No, I'm having the time of my life." He replied sarcastically.  
"What happened here." Kenta said looking around at the landscape which had been torn up by BlackGuilmon.  
"Exactly what I thought was going to happen. If you had even bothered to consider it I might not be like this." Takato said angrily.  
"You mean to tell us that all that nonsense was true." Rika said  
"Well do you have any proof?" Henry said  
"TAKE A LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Takato yelled at them being annoyed that after this they were still pretending that what he said was ridiculous. "Besides, Guilmon knows." Takato said  
"Takato was right and you were wrong Tamers, but don't bother to help anymore because this is a fight that BlackGuilmon what to be with Takato and me." Guilmon said who also seemed to be very mad.  
"Guilmon, you didn't tell me this."  
  
To be continued  
  
Part 3: Pyro Sphere!  
  
Takato was still angry at them after they returned to the real world. Guilmon kept on looking around as if BlackGuilmon was near by, he also paid no interest in bread and peanut butter anymore.  
Then they went to the digital world again. Just Takato and Guilmon this time. He wouldn't let the others go because BlackGuilmon was dangerous and they had no idea where Calumon was so they couldn't digivolve.  
"I smell him, he's close by." Guilmon said as they seemed to be getting near him.  
"I chose some cards that should help against him this time." Takato said then paused as they watched what was going on in the area they just came to.  
BlackGuilmon was standing in the middle of the area fighting some Gazimon and Gabumon.  
"Get away from here, we didn't do anything to you." one the the Gabumon said  
"I need energy, power, must load data, Fire Ball!" he yelled shredding the Gabumon and loading his data.  
"Fire Ball!" he said destroying everyone else then turning to Takato and Guilmon.  
"You didn't think I didn't see you did you." BlackGuilmon said then spitting out a,  
"Fire Ball!" Which pummeled Guilmon just like last time.  
"Not so fast I'm prepared this time!" Takato said then taking out a card."  
"Digi-Modify! Hyper speed activate!" Guilmon suddenly started running at BlackGuilmon and tackled him making him fall.  
"Digi-Modify! Max Charger activate!" and Guilmon power charged up and got ready to attack.  
"You're not going to get me." BlackGuilmon said and started to glow.  
  
Digivolution  
  
"BlackGuilmon digivolve to.......BlackGrowlmon!" The giant dinosaur rose up over Guilmon.  
"How did he do that, Calumon is not here?" Takato said in wonder.  
"Who cares give me another card." Guilmon told Takato.  
Ok Hyper Speed, Max Charger, now against a champion the right card to use is...  
"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activate!" and Guilmon sprouted the white wings and flew directly at BlackGrowlmon ramming him in the head at full force. He roars in fury then retaliates with,  
"Exhaust Flame!" but it misses Guilmon by a mile.  
"Digi-Modify! Super Attack activate!"  
Takato says.  
With all his might Guilmon summoned a powerful attack.  
"Pyro Sphere!" But it comes out in a huge blast and blast BlackGrowlmon covering him in flames. When the flames dissolve all that is left is smoke, BlackGrowlmon was gone.  
***  
A week later Takato and Guilmon had made up with the rest of the group and they said they would try to believe him from now on.  
It was now safe for them to go to the digital world again. One day Jeri, Leomon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon went to the digital world for a game they made up some fun.  
Up in a tree a very familiar digimon we all know is watching them play.  
"That looks like a lot of fun." Calumon said  
"I wish I could play. Too bad I don't know how. Oh well I bet they'll show me." he said as he started to go down but was stopped by another familiar voice.  
"Dudn't look like much fun to me, but I guess we all have are own view of things huh toots?" Impmon said sitting in another tree.  
"Impmon I haven't seen you in a long time." Calumon said while starting to jump up and down.  
"Do ya have to do that?" Impmon said  
"But it's fun. Ok I'll stop, you want to play too?" said Calumon  
"No, I'll just stay up here and watch." Impmon responded.  
"Ok." Calumon said and started to float down with his eyes closed when Impmon said,  
"Calumon watch out!" Calumon backed up and looked to see what happened. He saw the three tamers there and two of the digimon unconscious looking half dead on the ground.  
"Oh, my. What happened!?" Calumon said in worry.  
  
To be continued  
  
Part 4. He's still alive, and very dangerous.  
  
"Oh, this is not good. What happened Impmon?" Calumon said almost scared to death.  
"I, I don't know. Something blasted them, I don't know what it was though. All I did was see it and stop you from getting hit." Impmon said  
"Something bad happened here." Impmon said with a scared voice.  
"What are we going to do?" Calumon said  
"I'm not sure, dudn't the real world have hospitols for this kind of thing?." Impmon said thinking.  
"Yeah I think so." Calumon said.  
"But how ta get em there." Impmon said, thinking he remembered something. "That's it!" He said  
  
Warp Digivolution  
  
"Impmon Warp Digivolve to....... Beelzemon Blast Mode!" Beelzebumon lifted off into the air and flew away.  
"Hmm, I wonder where he's going?" Calumon said  
"I hope he'll be back... I don't know what to do. I know I'll dance and sing that always cheers me up." Calumon said to himself  
"Calumon zoom zoom, Here zoom, there zoom, Calumon zoom zoom, now underwear zoom! Hahaha..ha, ahh it doesn't help seing these guys like that." He said depressed  
***  
"There in need of assistance." Beelzemon said  
"How come they can't use that ark thing?." Azulongmon said who was accompanied by Ebonwumon.  
"I don't know, it wouldn't work. That's what Calumon said." Beelzemon told him  
"Must have been a demo version." said the 1st head of Ebonwumon  
"Well I heard Takato had his own, get him to help." Azulongmon said  
"Azulongmon, I haven't seen Takato or Guilmon since the final battle against D-Reaper." Beelzemon notified  
"You could fly them up to the gateway yourself, Mr. Mc trowing away all our suggestions." Ebonwumon said  
"No the load is too heavy. Besides I couldn't hold them all without dropping one or two." Beelzemon said  
"There goes another one down the drain." Ebonwumon said again.  
Azulongmon glanced at Ebonwumon then looked back at Ebonwumon and said, "Well then go to the real world yourself and find Takato and Guilmon and get them to come and help."  
"I could of thought of that myself." Beelzemon said.  
"Then why bother coming here Mr. Mc wanting to snack off our food all the time."  
Beelzemon started to leave the castle but at the exit of the castle he overheard part of the conversation they were having.  
"Could it have anything to do with those data packets Azulongmon?" said Ebonwumon  
"I'm afraid so. They've created some sort of Black Guilmon." Azulongmon said  
"Oh no, this could cause an all out Digital War." said Ebonwumon  
"I know and Takato and Guilmon think it's dead. It's not though and we shouldn't tell them because it's more dangerous than they even thought." Azulongmon said  
"How so?" Ebonwumon wondered  
"It has a lot of stored power and can digivolve without Calumon." Azulongmon said shaking his head.  
"Well we will continue the search for it later." Azulongmon said  
"If you find it don't hesitate to destroy it Mr. Mc never does anything lethal." Ebonwumon told him  
"I know, and you better start naming people a little nicer." he replied  
"Ah the Heck with the names." Ebonwumon replied.  
Beelzebumon after hearing this flew away thinking only one thing.  
I have to tell them when I get their help. Then went strait for the real world sphere.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Part 5: They need your help, also...  
  
"Can't we just stop and get some food?" Guilmon said.  
Guilmon and Takato were going down town because there was some things he had to get for Henry. Henry was is the digital world so Takato had to do it.  
"I smell something Takato." Guilmon said sniffing the air.  
"It's a large digimon, about to bio-emerge from the digital world!" Guilmon said pointing at the sky where the porthole opened and a digimon shot out down between two buildings.  
"Lets follow it." Takato said but was thinking along the way.  
I wonder what's going on? A digimon hasn't bio-emerged since the time of the Devas.  
"Takato, down here." Guilmon said pointing at an ally way.  
They could already see a giant figure standing there looking at them. They instantly recognize him as.  
"Beelzebumon!" Takato said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on an assignment. It has to do with you. Come here." Beelzebumon said pointing at Takato.  
"What exactly are you doing here." Takato asked him.  
"Look, the point is your friends are in trouble and if you don't cooperate it will cost them their lives." Beelzebumon said  
"What happened?" Takato said startled by this news.  
"They have been shot down by the digimon you'd least expect. BlackGuilmon." said Beelzebumon  
"BlackGuilmon has been destroyed." Takato noted  
"Takato, I think he's right. I smell sulfur on him." Guilmon said  
"What does that have anything to with it." Takato said  
"BlackGuilmon had that same smell." Guilmon said  
"Yes, our meeting was brief but I'll say, not many rookie level digimon can take on a mega like that." Beelzebumon said  
"You met him?!" Takato said  
"Yes, on my way here." and he started to recall the event.  
I was going to the sphere of the real world when he flashed by me and knocked my down to the ground.  
"No you don't." he said with an evil laughter  
"So you're the infamous BlackGuilmon. You are quite strong for a rookie." I said with amusement, however he seemed to notice.  
"Well if you liked that then you'll love this... Infernal Pyro burst!" the blast had knocked me down. I as taken aback by this awesome power of his, but I wasn't going to stand for it.  
"Chaos Flare!" I yelled as I shot the radiant purple beam from my positron cannon. It hit him so hard it seemed he would delete, but he didn't.  
"How could you survive that?!" I said  
"Well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger I always say." He said as he charged at me, trampled me down to the ground and he had disappeared when I got up.  
"That was my experience with him. It's obvious why he didn't die the first time." Beelzebumon said  
"Thanks for the info. We'll be going to get them and take to our local hospital as quick as we can." Takato said as he and Guilmon headed off to the old hideout in the park where the gateway was.  
"I know I shouldn't have told them but they needed to know, at least I didn't tell them about... anyway I tell the Guardians that word had slipped from a troop when he was in a digital world."  
***  
"I'll kill you for that!" the digimon known as master yelled.  
"Please master don't." Candlemon said with a whimper  
"You let that simple dinosaur escape." Master said  
"No I didn't. T-dramon used a quick move to get away and I didn't see it coming." Candlemon said who was sitting on the death stool.  
"YOU FOOL!!! YOU WENT AFTER THE WRONG DIGIMON!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Master yelled  
"The wrong digimon, oh no." Candlemon said as he started to cry.  
"Yes, you were supposed to go after BlackGuilmon, you know the one wanted by the guardians." Master notified him.  
He then said something but under Candlemon's screeching none of the servants in the room could here. Instead they all closed their eyes and after a big bang they opened them to see Candlemon's data flying and disappear.  
"Now that that's taken care of..." Master was saying but interrupted by one of the servants.  
"Master look." Minotarumon pointed to the entrance where BlackGuilmon was standing.  
"My weeks of searching and it comes to me." Master said with amusement  
"We were the ones doing the searching." a servant whispered to another.  
"Silence!" Master said  
"He has good hearing." commented one of the servants but Master wasn't listening for he was looking at BlackGuilmon who had an evil smile on his face.  
"Move aside bub. BlackGuilmon's taking over." He said  
"Oh, I think not." Master said and fired an electric net around BlackGuilmon and in an instant broke free.  
"Child's play. Infernal Buster!" Black Guilmon easily knocked Master off his feet. BlackGuilmon went and stood in the throne circle.  
"Get off my throne! Black Blaster!" Master shot out a black beam that brushed off him.  
"Oh, that tickles. My turn." BlackGuilmon shot out a purple beam from his hand that surrounded Master and retracted to his hand. All the servants watched as he opened his hand to reveal a snow globe with master inside it.  
"Let me out of here!" Master said and BlackGuilmon shook it hard to agitate him.  
"So you punks going to serve me, or are you going to join this dingledork in here.?" BlackGuilmon asked them  
"Uh, no we never liked him to begin with." they all said.  
"Good because now that I'm running the show the digital world's not gonna know what hit it." he said with a laugh.  
To be continued  
  
Part 6: Things just keep getting worse.  
  
Biomerge Digivolution  
  
"Biomege Activate!" Takato said  
"Guilmon Biomerge to....... Dukemon!" The figure of Dukemon rose up.  
They had just arrived in the digital world and fused to mega.  
"Now let's go and rescue our friends before BlackGuilmon decides to finish them off." Takato said inside Dukemon.  
"Or maybe you could let me finish you off instead." said Boltmon from nowhere.  
"Where did you come from?" Dukemon said.  
"Out of the porthole from the lair of ruler BlackGrowlmon!" Boltmon said then positioned his axe.  
"Sounds like our friend is going to stay digivolved." Takato said.  
"He doesn't need it if he could almost beat Beelzebumon." Guilmon said, also from inside Dukemon.  
"Tomahawk Axe!" Boltmon yelled throwing his electric axe at Gallantmon. But he swiped his saber slicing the axe and deleted it.  
Gallantmon put his saber up to Boltmon's head,  
"I've had a bad enough day without digimon trying to kill me. So I won't destroy you, but I will fight you again if I have to. Good bye." Dukemon said and turned away.  
"Kill him!" said a voice from nowhere.  
"Yes, my master." Boltmon said and got up.  
"Tomahawk Punch!" Boltmon yelled firing electricity at Dukemon. He blocked it with his shield and swiped at Boltmon making him bleed digital blood and he fell to the ground.  
"I can still fight." Boltmon said  
"Not for long." said the voice from nowhere, obviously though, BlackGrowlmon.  
"No, master! Spare me." he pleaded  
"You have failed me. The penalty is death." BlackGrowlmon said. From the sky red beams of light hit Boltmon and instantly destroyed him.  
"You're next!" said BlackGrowlmon to Dukemon.  
"Don't think so." Dukemon said, he rushed off. He then caught a ride, a flying digimon not loyal to BlackGuilmon decided to help apparently.  
"That was close, good to have a helping hand, or wing." Dukemon said  
"Harahhhhhhh!" came the voice of BlackGrowlmon.  
***  
"This is taking to long!" said BlackGuilmon  
"I'mgoingasfastasIcanmaster,nobody'sfasterthanme,nobody,nobody." said Blurmon  
"Nevermind, It seems if I'm going to do this right I have to make him come to me." BlackGuilmon said with an evil smile.  
"Howdoyouplantodothatmaster." said Blurmon  
"Shut your infernal mouth." which caused Blurmon to stop. "I'm going to the real world and destroy everything in sight, then he'll come to me." BlackGuilmon said  
"Youmightwanttowatchoutfortheguardianoftherealworldsphere." Blurmon said  
"Ahh, I blow Justimon to smithereens." and BlackGuilmon left.  
***  
"I would stop if I were you." said Justimon  
"You actually expect me to do that?" BlackGuilmon said.  
"You're a rookie, you stand no sufficient chance again me." Justimon said looking down on him.  
"Then you haven't been listening to the talk of the town." BlackGuilmon said  
"Fires of Annihilation!" BlackGuilmon said as he shot out a bursting shot of a red beam right at Justimon.  
The blast hit him with awsome power, blazing around him. Justimon was ripping apart and then as the blazing stopped his burnt gray body fell apart into dust on the ground. The dust shortly disintegrated into data.  
His helmet fell right in front of BlackGuilmon and he stepped on it and crushed it.  
"Hahahaha, hahahaha! Good bye Weaklimon! Hahahaha!" BlackGuilmon roared.  
  
The End, to be continued in, The Battle of Eternity, ChaosDukemon's rein! 


	2. ChaosDukemon

The fight of eternity, ChaosDukemonÕs evil plan!  
  
Last time, A Mysterious and evil being appeared, copied from Guilmon with a black color, Takato and Guilmon fought him twice and thought they won the second time, but he was still alive and fought Beelzemon. He took the throne at MasterÕs lair and imprisoned Master in a snow globe(master is still an unimportant character). He then set out for the real world and killed Justimon in the process. Now that story continues.  
  
Part 1: What he most cares for is what will lead to his death. ChaosDukemon  
  
Sighs, ÒFirst those Gabumon and Gazimon, then taking on Beelzemon, Imprisoning the so called Master Digimon, and now heÕs killed Justimon, how long will he continue?Ó Takato said  
Òhow do you plan to stop him?Ó said Kazu  
ÒWhat are we going to do anyway?Ó Rika questioned  
ÒMaybe you could go after it.Ó Kenta said  
ÒNo, he will find us first.Ó Guilmon noted  
ÒBut he is powerful, how can you defeat it?Ó Renamon asked  
Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Guardromon, Suzie, Lopmon, and Calumon were in the hospital waiting room trying to figure out what to do about this menace. Henry, Jeri, Kenta, Terriermon, and MarineAngemon were awake now, but it's obvious why they were there to start. MarineAngemon and Terriermon were actually in the digital world for the time being.  
ÒThe latest news is nothing from BlackGuilmon in 4 days. At least the others are starting to recover.Ó Takato said.  
***  
ÒYou know maybe itÕs judging him a little.Ó Jeri said while sitting up in her hospital bed.  
ÒIÕm not judging him at all, he is that evil.Ó Takato said, starting another argument between them.  
ÒI donÕt personally think anyone could be that evil.Ó Jeri said  
ÒHe is, he killed Justimon rather than knocked him out of the way because he said BlackGuilmon is weak.Ó Takato told her.  
ÒNo, your kidding right?Ó said the surprised Jeri, ÒHe didnÕt really kill him did he?Ó Jeri said  
ÒIÕm afraid he did, and Ryo along with him.Ó He said and turned to leave the room.  
ÒIt is sad how a digimon could do a thing like that.Ó Jeri said as Takato left the room.  
***  
ÒHuh? Guilmon what.Ó Takato said as he woke up, from the chair he was sleeping in. They all had been spending their nights in the hospital for a while.  
ÒI smell him, BlackGuilmon!Ó said Guilmon  
ÒHere in the real world!?Ó Takato said as he got up.  
ÒMakes perfect sense, he killed Justimon to get to the real world and us.Ó Takato said  
ÒLet wake the others, we have a fighting chance then.Ó Guilmon said  
ÒNo, let them sleep, weÕll just bring Calumon.Ó Takato said as he woke him and they went up the stairs of the hospital to the roof.  
ÒBlackGuilmon were are you.Ó Takato yelled out  
ÒHuman Germ!Ó BlackWarGrowlmon said from behind them and they turned to meet him floating conveniently behind them.  
ÒYou have a nasty way of showing up.Ó Guilmon said and ran at him.  
Card Slash sequence starts and Slash plays in the background.  
ÒTime to rumble.Ó and starts sliding the card.  
ÒDigi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!Ó Takato yelled.  
ÒTime to go!Ó Calumon says and lights up.  
Matrix Digivolution  
ÒGuilmon digivolve to......Ó digivolves to Growlmon and then starts sequence to   
ÒWarGrowlmon!Ó and he hurtled into BlackWarGrowlmon.  
Òahhh, get off me! Ultimate Blaster!Ó BlackWarGrowlmon powered up and blasted WarGrowlmon off the building.  
ÒWarGrowlmon!Ó Takato yelled  
ÒIÕm right here, Radiation Blade Attack!Ó He sliced BlackWarGrowlmonÕs metal and caused him to get really mad.  
ÒAh, I donÕt have time for you now, but I will later, you wonÕt see it coming.Ó and he flew away as if nothing had happened.  
ÒWell that was short.Ó Takato said  
ÒHe scares me.Ó Calumon said  
ÒIÕm hungry.Ó said Guilmon  
ÒGuilmon, youÕre always hungry.Ó Takato said  
ÒYeah so.Ó he responded  
***  
ÒBlurmon report whatÕs happening in the Digital World.Ó BlackGuilmon asked him over the transmission. He had been able to transmit between worlds since he found a secret place in the real world.  
ÒTheguardianstroopsareeveywheresurroundingthecastleontheeastsideandthewestwearetryingtoholdthemoffbyshootingattacksatthetroopsthereandtheresothetroopsarenowherethatÕswhere.Ó Blurmon finished his long sentence (word actually) and waited for a reply.  
"You know how much I hate it when you talk that fast.Ó BlackGuilmon said  
ÒIÕmsorryIcanÕtcontrolitmaster,itjusthappens.Ó Blurmon said  
ÒWhatever, your saying that the guardians troops are trying to get to you?Ó BlackGuilmon asked him.  
ÒTheyaretryingtogetintomakemetellthemwhereyouarebutIdonÕt wanttotellthemwhereyouarebutifIdonÕttellthemwhereyouaretheyÕllsurlykillmewhatshouldIdo?Ó Blurmon said  
ÒOk, order all of the minions out of the castle and make them hide, you stay there because the way you talk theyÕll never understand you.Ó BlackGuilmon said  
ÒWhatagreatideamasteryouthinkofeverythingbutwhatabouttheoldmasterinthesnowglobe?Ó Blurmon asked  
ÒLeave him there for the Guardians troops to destroy, he doesnÕt know anything.Ó BlackGuilmon ordered him  
ÒAbsolutlypositivilyIwouldnÕtdoitanyotherwayatallthanyoursthisisBlurmonsigningoff.Ó and the transmission ended.  
BlackGuilmon pondered his next move in his plan he had been working out since he came to the real world.  
ÒItÕs time I unleashed my great idea. Hahahahahahaha!Ó BlackGuilmon said  
***  
ÒHereÕs what I need for part 1 of my plan.Ó BlackGuilmon said looking at the humans in bed.  
ÒI think this person will do just fine. hahaha.Ó he said  
Then a dark blue beam erupted to the sky illuminating the city.  
Back down on the ground a figure emerged from the dark blue beam.  
ÒHahahaha, they wonÕt know what hit them! Hahaha!Ó  
  
To be Continued  
  
Ch. 2: Time for my project to commence.  
  
ÒHuh? Oh itÕs morning.Ó Takato said as he got out of bed. He had returned to sleeping at home after the night with BlackWarGrowlmon.  
ÒYou know Takato?Ó Guilmon said to him  
ÒWhat?Ó Takato asked  
ÒRemember when he said ÒYou wonÕt see whatÕs comingÓ?Ó asked Guilmon back.  
ÒYeah, but he canÕt do anything really bad can he? By the way is this the Spanish Inquisition about BlackGuilmon, because weÕre just asking each other questions?Ó Takato asked not realizing he asked something yet again.  
ÒOh, nevermind letÕs just eat breakfast!Ó Guilmon cheered  
ÒAnything for you.Ó Takato said  
***  
Underground in a small tunnel BlackGuilmonÕs troops have escaped the Sovereigns army and Bio-emerged in the real world  
ÒI say we go up and start destroying the city.Ó One of the Soldiers said  
ÒNowecanÕt,thatÕsnotthemasterÕsplan.WewillwaitforhisordersandthenweÕllseewhatwehavetodo.Ó Blurmon said  
ÒOh fine, but I hate waiting.Ó said the same soldier  
***  
Up on a skyscraper in the sunrise a dark figure looks down upon the city of West Shinjuku.  
ÒFull of many incignificant humans, waiting to be destroyed, tonight it will begin.Ó The figure says  
***  
ÒSo I see youÕre doing better.Ó Takato said  
ÒI would think so.Ó Henry said in response  
ÒI just canÕt believe Ryo and Cyberdramon are gone.Ó Said Takato  
ÒIt wasnÕt your fault, us 3 would have died if you had gone and saved Justimon, assuming you knew about it.Ó Henry said  
ÒYeah, I guess you right, I just feel like IÕm powerless that I couldnÕt stop BlackGuilmon from killing him.Ó Takato said  
ÒIf I may quote Ebonwumon, ÒBetter to feel powerless than to feel dead, Mr. Irate McAngry.Ó Henry said using a fake Irish accent  
ÒHahaha.Ó They both broke out laughing  
***  
ÒThatÕs it weÕre forming a search party for the master!Ó said one of the troops  
ÒNothemasterisstrongIÕmsurehehewillsoon,justholdon.Ó Blurmon said  
ÒForget you, weÕre going to find him!Ó said the angry soldier  
ÒSilence! IÕm here!Ó Said a loud, evil voice  
ÒWhoareyou,didyoudosomethingtothemaster?Ó Blurmon questioned the visitor  
ÒIt is me Blurmon, I have taken human power to biomerge myself to a mega that has the power of human and digimon, IÕve seen Takato and GuilmonÕs power as they biomerge to Dukemon, If I am to beat him, I must rise to his level!Ó He said  
ÒSothismeansyouhaveadifferentnamemasterwhatisit?Ó Blurmon asked  
ÒSlow down, My name is ChaosDukemon nowÓ ChaosDukemon told him. ÒTonight I will rein terror on the human city, it is dark now, time to begin, you all stay here, this is my job.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒOhmasteryouaresocoolwhenyoutalklikethat.Ó Blurmon said  
ÒNo one likes a kiss up Blurmon.Ó ChaosDukemon notified  
***  
Booom!, A piece of a building goes flying in a giant explosion in front of Takato and Guilmon.  
ÒThree guesses!Ó Guilmon said  
ÒI donÕt need any, thatÕs it Guilmon time to finish him off for good!Ó Takato said  
ÒRight!Ó Guilmon responded  
  
Biomerge Digivolution  
(One Vision plays in the background anyway)  
  
ÒBiomerge Digivolution activate!Ó Takato said  
ÒGuilmon biomerge to.........Ó Guilmon said  
ÒDukemon!Ó Takato and Guilmon say together  
(One Vision continues to play)  
ÒItÕs time to take out the trash!Ó Dukemon said prepped for battle  
ÒHold on, youÕre getting ahead of yourself.Ó ChaosDukemon said as he revealed himself in the night sky  
ÒWhat heÕs like an evil version of Dukemon that can fly!Ó Takato said  
ÒHow observant, this is the final battle Dukemon, for you!Ó ChaosDukemon got ready to fight.  
ÒAlthough I find you enthusiasm quite interesting, itÕs you whoÕs going to end here, time to begin.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒWell then, prepare to meant your doom, your fate is sealed!Ó ChaosDukemon finished and rushed toward Dukemon at full speed his saber ahead of him.  
ÒSo be it!Ó Dukemon rushes with his saber ahead too.  
The two digimon collide with a loud clatter that woke the night, people in the city were quickly trying to evacuate as the mighty Digimon fought.  
ÒItÕs over! Terror Saber!Ó ChaosDukemon yelled as he used his rendition of the attack Royal Saber. The attack plows into Dukemon he recovers and realizes he canÕt withstand those attacks much longer.  
ÒAhhh! Take this, Final Elysian!Ó The attack blasts Chaos Dukemon on to the rail over the bridge, where many innocent people are trying to evacuate.  
ÒPathetic fools, Juddica Prison!Ó ChaosDukemon fires the tremendous power beam from his shield at the innocent people and...  
ÒNo!Ó MegaGargomon jumps in front of the attack and takes full force.  
ÒYou rotten bug, how could you attack them?Ó MegaGargomon said  
ÒThey are in my way they have no purpose but to be eliminated, with you because you have interfered with my plans!Ó ChaosDukemon raises his saber to strike MegaGargomon down for the final time, but...  
ÒRoyal Saber!Ó The attack knocked ChaosDukemon from what he was about to do.  
ÒMegaGargomon save the people, IÕll take care of ChaosDukemon.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒRight.Ó and MegaGargomon left the seen.  
ÒChaosDukemon leave the people alone, this is our fight and no one else will interrupt it!Ó   
ÒRight then!Ó ChaosDukemon agreed, and thrust forward at Dukemon  
Each of them hit the other slashing, hitting, pounding, never missing, while Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon helped get the people away.  
The turnout of this was unpredictable, so they just waited, waited and fought...  
To Be Continued  
  
Part 3: It was his own fault, Good bye Beelzemon!  
  
ÒAhhhhhhhhhh!Ó Dukemon slammed into ChaosDukemon, the fighting grew ever more intense.  
ÒRoyle Saber!Ó  
ÒDark Saber!Ó The attacks clashed into eachother, creating a cloud of smoke.  
ÒYou canÕt last forever Dukemon, but I can. Juddica Prison!Ó The attack blasted through the smoke disapparating it, it hit Dukemon with tremendous force.  
ÒHahaha, you didnÕt stand the slightest chance, itÕs over Dukemon.Ó ChaosDukemon said as he prepped his saber ready to strike down the Dukemon on the ground.  
ÒI donÕt think so!Ó  
ÒWhat, ahh! WhoÕs there!Ó ChaosDukemon looked up at the digimon who attacked him, it was Beelzemon.  
ÒYouÕre all fight ChaosDukemon, but have you ever thought to expect the unexpected?Ó Beelzemon questioned him.  
ÒWell, IÕm sure IÕll remember next time. But firstÓ ChaosDukemon said.  
ÒWhat?Ó Beelzemon said while looking past him to see Dukemon slowly trying to get up.  
ÒYou had no reason to, you shouldnÕt have interrupted our battle!Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒWell, I wasnÕt to keen on letting you kill Dukemon without fighting me first!Ó Beelzemon said  
ÒNo, Beelzemon, donÕt do it, donÕt get killed because of me!Ó Dukemon said  
ÒYes, why throw away your life so recklessly?Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒThatÕs a question you should ask yourself, ChaosDukemon!Ó Beelzemon said and summoned his gun.  
ÒWell then, I accept, Ahhhhhh!Ó ChaosDukemon charged at Beelzemon, but he blocked his saber with his gun, Beelzemon pushed him back and Flew into the sky.  
ÒOh, so you want an airborne battle.Ó ChaosDukemon said as he jumped into the air.  
ÒDeath Slinger!Ó The purple beam emitted from his gun, and blasted ChaosDukemon with a direct hit.  
ÒAhh, you want to play games, how about this, Juddica Prison!Ó The blast headed strait toward Beelzemon.  
ÒOh shoot, not again.Ó Beelzemon put his gun in front of him to block but with no success, the blast hit him, hard.  
ÒArh! IÕm not done yet!Ó He said and pulled out his Berenjera from his holster and started shooting repeatedly at ChaosDukemon.  
ÒYou think that is going to stop me fool!Ó ChaosDukemon said.  
ÒWell I was hoping on it.Ó Beelzemon said while still firing at ChaosDukemon, but then ChaosDukemon charged forward knocked over Beelzemon and stole his Berenjera.  
ÒNo!Ó Beelzemon said as ChaosDukemon rounded then pointed the gun at Beelzemon.  
ÒYou fool! Well, I guess you had your battle.Ó and he fired the gun.  
The three megas down below were watching the battle, and gasped at what happened.  
ÒAHHHHHHHHHH!Ó Beelzemon yelled as he clutched himself where he had been shot.  
ÒHahahahaha!Ó ChaosDukemon laughed and fired two more shots.  
ÒAHHHHHH!,Ó Beelzemon yelled as the other two bullets hit him, he started to fall to the ground, and landed next to Dukemon.  
ÒBeelzemon!Ó Dukemon said  
"No, this cannot happen!" Takato said from inside Dukemon.  
Ò..Please do not blame yourself... for this..... it is not your fault Dukemon..... please do no be sad for me, it was my choice to fight him,... and my death is the end result of that choice...Ó Beelzemon said  
ÒChaosDukemon!.... You may have killed me.... but you can bet I am the last one you will kill,.... you will be stopped!Ó Beelzemon said, as ChaosDukemon landed.  
ÒSuch heroic nonsense.Ó ChaosDukemon said and fired the gun one last time.  
ÒNO! You, you, evil thing, how can something with a heart as cold as ice exist, you will be stopped, I will stop you now!Ó Dukemon said getting up  
ChaosDukemon looked at him as he loaded the rest of BeelzemonÕs data.  
ÒYou will be as successful at that as Beelzemon was.Ó ChaosDukemon said as he charged at him, Dukemon also charging.  
ÒPrepare to fall to me!!!Ó ChaosDukemon roared  
  
To be continued  
  
Ch.4: ItÕs been days, will the battle end?  
  
After 3 days, Dukemon and ChaosDukemon had been fighting a nonstop battle.  
In this, ChaosDukemonÕs troops have broken into the battle, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon, with the help of Andromon, Antylamon, and MarineAngemon, are trying to fight off the troops, while the other two duke it out (pun intended).  
ÒMasterfightingDukemonovertherewhilewefightthesedigimonoverhere,youcanblastthemoffthewalls,andthroughthewalls,whenwedonÕthavetoblastthemthroughthewallsweeitherwonortheyÕreblastingusthroughthewallwhichleavesusnowhere,thatswhere.Ó Blurmon said frantically as he repeatedly fired attacks at MegaGargomon.  
ÒNo wonder ChaosDukemon is so mean, he probably doesnÕt get any sleep with that guy talking so fast, Mega Barrage!Ó MegaGargomon said as he fired his missiles.  
ÒThese Soldiers are well, trained, and we need a break.Ó Sakuyamon said fighting of another soldier.  
  
Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, Dukemon and ChaosDukemonÕs fighting has led them down here, but the fighting continues.  
ÒYou are strong, stronger than Beelzemon, and definitely Justimon, neither of them were powerful enough to beat me, and now they are dead, you will be soon as well.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒWell, if your counting on that, your in the wrong universe!Ó Dukemon said as he sliced at him. ÒRoyal Saber!Ó Dukemon attack pummeled into ChaosDukemon.  
ÒYou think that will hurt me! Judicca Prison!Ó His attack has grown far more powerful. Even though Dukemon held up his shield, the attack was too forceful, the shield was deleted, and Dukemon with no way to call it back like his saber decided it was time to take it up a notch.  
ÒThatÕs it, time I took out the trash! ItÕs been days, when will this battle end? I think today sounds good" Dukemon said standing up with full energy for the first time in days.  
ÒWhat are you going to do, just me to death?Ó ChaosDukemon said sarcastically.  
ÒJust me to death, thatÕs great,Ó Dukemon said laughing, but then switched back to his seriousness again. ÒIÕm going to do what I should have done when this battle started days ago.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒWhatÕs going on?Ó ChaosDukemon said when Dukemon began to glow.  
ÒYouÕll see,Ó Dukemon closed his eyes and concentrated, ÒCrimson Energy, awaken!Ó Dukemon said  
ÒFool, IÕm supposed to be scared by this?Ó ChaosDukemon asked.  
ÒDukemon Mode Change to......Ó  
ÒWhatÕs this!?Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒDukemon Crimson Mode!Ó  
The Crimson Fighter appeared before ChaosDukemon His wings unfolded, 10 giant white wings glowing the the darkness.  
ÒIt's time to finish you off! One shall stand, one shall fall!Ó  
ÒNo, I can kill you with my bare hands!Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒYou exaggerate. LetÕs get this over with.Ó Dukemon said.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ch.5: This battle is over, time to go  
  
ÒThere is no way changing your looks will help you.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒYouÕre old news ChaosDukemon, ready for the junk pile!Ó Dukemon said  
ÒWeÕll see whoÕs ready for the junk pile!Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒJunk! ThatÕs what you are junk!Ó Dukemon glided forward with his lance and started slicing and slashing.  
ÒYou think you will get off easy for this, I will not stand for it!Ó Dukemon said  
ÒI am the one who will bring up an armada against the guardians, I will show the digital world what itÕs been missing!Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒOnly then to destroy it.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒOh really, well take this!Ó ChaosDukemon trusted his saber at Dukemon, it him it in the chest at the digital hazard mark.  
ÒAh, thatÕs won't stop me now!Ó Dukemon blew his lance into ChaosDukemon and bolted him sliding to a spot in the distance.  
He flew over there and as ChaosDukemon was rising, he slammed his sword into him and he was trusted away, a loud thud determined that he roughly landed on the ground.  
ÒIÕll get back to him later.Ó Dukemon said and flew off to help MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon defeat the rest of the soldiers  
ÒMegaGargomon, Sakuyamon! clear the way!Ó he flew in, powered up his sword and made a giant slash instantly killing a third of the soldiers.  
ÒDukemon did it, he turned the tide, Rice Cord!Ó SakuyamonÕs attack wiped out more.  
ÒBurst Shot!Ó and MegaGargomon finished the rest.  
ÒThat was easy. Now IÕll finish off ChaosDukemon.Ó Dukemon said flying off to his destination point. It was night by now.  
ÒNo!Ó Blurmon rushed up fast did a great leap heading for Dukemon  
ÒWhat?Ó Dukemon said in amazement  
ÒIwillnotletyoudestroymasterheisthereasonwearenotindigitariumnowyoumustnotIÕllstopyou!Ó Blurmon started an attack but Dukemon lowered his sword put it in a flat position and banged Blurmon sending him in to a distant direction.  
ÒHeh, they never learn, Ahh!Ó Dukemon was hit, he looked to see ChaosDukemon standing on what looked like a bluish black and reformed Grani.  
ÒYouÕre not the only one who can use special powers, I can do anything you can do.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒWell I can do it better.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒI hate cliches.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒTalk eccsessive, time limited.Ó said Dukemon  
ÒLetÕs get this over with.Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒI think not!Ó said a voice, on a building a bunch of digimon were there, in front of a portal. The speaker looked like a black wolf standing on two legs, with a long leather jacket that ending in sort of a cloak, and was wearing black boots.  
ÒWho are you!Ó said Dukemon  
ÒI am Lokimon, ChaosDukemon time to come with me.Ó Lokimon said  
ÒNo, I will not, I know who you are, I shall not go!Ó ChaosDukemon said  
ÒWhat is going on?Ó Dukemon said to himself  
ÒI canÕt be responsible for what you have done, but I am responsible for bringing you in!Ó Lokimon said then flung a crescent moon shaped blade, it emitted a beam that stole ChaosDukemonÕs temporarily powers and tied him up, he was brought to Lokimon, he did the same to Blurmon.  
ÒWhat is this?Ó Dukemon said, not knowing what was happening.  
ÒSorry, I am Lokimon, top officer of the guardians police force.Ó Lokimon said  
ÒThe guardianÕs have a police force? Who would have thought.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒIt was established not long ago, I am here to take ChaosDukemon to the Digi-tarium, where he will most likely be executed, for the things he has done.Ó Lokimon said. ÒWill you tell me every thing that happened that I donÕt know yet when I finish the list?Ó  
ÒSure.Ó Dukemon said  
Ò1. murder of helpless rookies  
2. Imprisonment of unidentified Master digimon  
3. destruction of digital world property and life style  
4. Illegal passage to real world  
5. Stealing of human life to biomerge to mega. ThatÕs it.Ó said Lokimon as he finished the list  
ÒHe also destroyed real world property and killed Justimon and Beelzemon.Ó Dukemon added  
ÒOk... destruction of real world property...... murder of Beelzemon. There.Ó Lokimon said as he finished  
ÒWait he killed Justimon too.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒHe would have killed Justimon, if the fake simulation Ebonwumon made with his winds had not been there instead, they knew he would try to do that.Ó Lokimon said  
ÒSo JustimonÕs alive?Ó Dukemon said  
ÒYes, guarding the gate again.Ó Lokimon said, ÒNow we must be going, board the ChaosGrani to go through the porthole.Ó he yelled to the other digimon, which had secured Blurmon and the now de-digivolved BlackGuilmon.  
ÒWill Blurmon get executed?Ó asked Takato after he de-digivolved.  
ÒNo, he will get sent back to Master, who will be de-snow globed and continue to rule his small area of the digital world.Ó Lokimon said before he boarded.  
Takato and Guilmon watched the ChaosGrani go through the porthole and return to the digital world.  
ÒWell, everythingÕs back to normal.Ó Takato said  
ÒYep, now we can go home and have a giant dinner of bread and peanut butter!Ó Guilmon said  
ÒYou never give up do you?Ó Takato said  
Then a green burst of energy split into the sky and covered the town, a giant dark figure emerged in the middle of the city.  
ÒPrepare for extermination!Ó It yelled  
ÒI guess things arenÕt looking up after all.Ó said Takato.  
  
To be Continued in Part 3 of the Trilogy: Redemtion 


	3. Redemtion

Redemption  
  
Ch.1: Enter Reapermon  
  
ÒPrepare for Extermination!Ó The giant figure said in a booming voice.  
ÒMan, donÕt we ever get a break?Ó Takato said  
ÒDoesnÕt seem like it.Ó Guilmon remarked  
ÒTakato!Ó It was Ryo appearing out of a portal from the digital world.  
ÒRyo, what going on?Ó Takato asked him  
ÒI got info on the thing, ItÕs name is Reapermon, heÕs a giant robot digimon with a scythe for one arm and a cannon for the other, heÕs really powerful.Ó Ryo said  
ÒHow do we stop it?Ó Takato asked him.  
ÒThe Sovereign had a way, something called project X, but it failed.Ó Ryo said  
ÒProject X!Ó Takato said is surprised  
ÒWhat, is something wrong about that?Ó Ryo asked  
ÒNo, itÕs fine.Ó Takato said  
ÒHe was originally known as Project X, he was to be a data version of Dukemon made to stop a menace that threatened to destroy the digital world, it was the perfect plan, or so thought. Something went wrong though, he went viral, worse, he turned totally evil. Because of his programming he grew stronger by the minute. So we have no choice but to get rid of him.Ó Takato recalled what Lokimon had told him about ChaosDukemon.  
ÒWell how are we going to stop Reapermon then?Ó Takato asked himself  
ÒThe same way we always doÓ Guilmon said  
ÒRight, lets goÓ Takato responded  
  
Biomerge Digivolution  
ÒBiomerge activate!Ó  
ÒGuilmon biomerge to... Dukemon!Ó  
ÒDukemon mode change! Crimson Mode!Ó  
ÒHey DukemonÓ, MegaGargomon came towards him, ÒWe going into battle again?Ó  
ÒYep, and we are going to win too.Ó Dukemon said  
ÒI would hope soÓ Sakuyamon appeared  
ÒNow you have some help tooÓ Justimon said, having just biomerged  
ÒGreat, now lets get him!Ó Takato said  
ÒYeah!Ó Everyone said, and went on.  
***  
ÒWhat is this?Ó ChaosDukemon looked at his surroundings. A figure in front of him, it didnÕt seem to be a digimon, it looked like the upper body of Dukemon, but where there was supposed to be red, it was yellow. Then the figure spoke.  
ÒChaosDukemon.Ó The figure said  
ÒWho are you?Ó ChaosDukemon said, ÒWhat happened to the Wolf digimon?Ó  
ÒLokimon has returned to the digital world.Ó The figure said  
ÒYou still didnÕt answer my first question.Ó ChaosDukemon  
ÒI am the spirit of what you were supposed to be.Ó The figure said  
ÒHow can there be a spirit of something that doesnÕt exist?Ó ChaosDukemon asked  
ÒQuestions, you keep asking me questions. You were supposed to be data, good, you were supposed to fight Reapermon, and save the digital world.Ó The figure spoke  
ÒI donÕt remember any of this nonsense you talk aboutÓ ChaosDukemon said  
ÒThat is where I can help youÓ The figure moved closer to ChaosDukemon, a light surrounded him, ÒRemember ChaosDukemon, Remember.....Ó the figure said.  
***  
ÒAhh!Ó Dukemon gets up after being hit down by ReapermonÕs blade.  
ÒThis might not be as easy as we thought.Ó Justimon said landing beside him.  
ÒNo kidding.Ó Dukemon said  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ch.2: I don't need to be vaccine to do good!  
  
"Where am I? A Dark cave, the Sovereigns, they don't seem to see me." ChaosDukemon said as he looked around, he saw all four sovereigns gathered around they were talking.  
"This will be the best project yet to come, hopefully good enough to save us from that horrible thing." Azulongmon said  
"It seems like they are creating something to destroy me well I'll destroy them first." ChaosDukemon said raising his saber.  
"Stop, ChaosDukemon, don't you see, this is not present, this is before you were created, this is when you were created." The Dukemon Spirit said.  
"Then if they tried to create me, why did they want to destroy me?" ChaosDukemon asked  
"Watch." The Spirit said.  
The four sovereigns put there power together and created an image of Guilmon.  
"With the right fixing we will make it a vaccine type one we create the body and the mind, and of course it incredible power, if will be like this" Baihumon said as the image turn from a red Guilmon to a yellow Guilmon.  
"A warrior to protect this world was the best idea we have had yet." Zhuqiaomon said.  
"Protect the digital world?" ChaosDukemon said to himself.  
"Add the data to the the power source to make the body." Ebonwumon said.  
A beam came out of each Holy Beast, as they met data packet surrounded it, when they disappear the body of a Guilmon was floating lifelessly. Then Digignomes appeared, they glowed circling around the body, then it started to come to life.  
"Now to add the vaccine data to convert it." Azulongmon said  
A yellow data packet came out the Sovereigns started to merge it, the body slow began to shift color and attribute.  
"Wait a minute, there is something wrong there is a piece of data in there that we didn't put in there, stop the merge!" Baihumon said  
"It's too late, we can't stop it, it starting to reshift attribute to virus, but the extreme power is turning it Black." Azulongmon noted.  
"It's mind is developing, it's going to transport itself and come to life somewhere else!" Zhuqiaomon said  
"Stop it, now" Ebonwumon said  
But then it disappeared.  
"Well this isn't good, we have to find it, before everything goes out of balance, it must be destroyed!" Zhuqiaomon flew away.  
Everything then turned white, they were no longer in the cave. ChaosDukemon was facing the spirit.  
"You now know your past, stop destroying things to find your answers, they have been answered. You can now finish what you are meant to do, destroy the menace Reapermon. However you can't do that as you are, you must be vaccine." the Spirit said  
"Why?" ChaosDukemon said  
"It is not possible for evil to destroy evil" the spirit said  
"You ever hear of Beelzemon?" ChaosDukemon asked him  
"Yes you killed him." The spirit said  
ChaosDukemon lowered his head, he recalled when it had happened..."I know now that I was only trying to defeat Dukemon and his allies thinking if I got enough energy from all their data I could figure out what I wanted to know, but now, I know that that wouldn't have gotten me anything." ChaosDukemon lifting his head to look at the spirit, his eyes full of rage now. "However you don't see my point, type has nothing to do with what you can do, you don't need to be vaccine to destroy evil, you don't have to fight good if you are virus, I mean look at Dukemon, he's a virus, and he was fighting me, I was evil, then, but not now! So let me leave and I will fight Reapermon!" ChaosDukemon said.  
"I never said you couldn't fight Reapermon, you can, but not this way, I must reformat you.... to vaccine." The Spirit said.  
"Hello, did anything I say get to your brain?" ChaosDukemon said. "I don't need to be vaccine!"  
"You must, if you are here evil is virus and good is vaccine, and evil must be destroyed, I am allowing you a chance to change since you were not meant to be evil! If you don't want to take the offer then you choose death!!" the Spirit said  
"So you'd kill Dukemon if he were here too? When he is being good and doing good things? Answer that!" ChaosDukemon said  
"The laws here apply to all, regardless of their efforts." The Spirit said  
"You are mad! If that is so, then let me leave!" ChaosDukemon bellowed  
"Virus never leaves here, only Data and Vaccine. Would you rather die in vain not doing what you were made to do, or leave reformatted to do so?" The Spirit says  
ChaosDukemon thought, he couldn't leave without being reformatted, would that really be bad, he didn't want to die just then.  
"Time is running short ChaosDukemon, do you wish to die after you have completed your purpose or not?" The Spirit asked him.  
ChaosDukemon shot a glare at the Spirit, his eyes grew with anger again. "Are you going to tell me I won't live after I defeat Reapermon!? If you are going to sit there and make me agree to those terms making me think I have no choice then here's something for you! Terror Saber!!!" ChaosDukemon aimed right for the Spirit and got a direct hit.  
"Nooooo!!!" The Spirit said dying, a flash of light and the white dimming showed ChaosDukemon was leaving the Dimension, or more like leaving after blowing it up.  
"So, the Spirit was the Dimension all it's own." ChaosDukemon remarked to himself. He looked up at Earth's night sky, he was not in the Digital World anymore. He was back in the Real World. He was standing on a building now.  
*3 primary colors starts to play*  
"Time to go to work, this will be a long night." He looked to his west, to see a giant figure with a bulky body, and skull like head with two horns, and scythe on one arm, and a cannon on the other. He could make out four familiar digimon in battle, Dukemon Crimson Mode, SaintGalgomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon. He knew he hadn't killed Justimon for real. He could smell the illusion winds of Ebonwumon, and he couldn't absorb the data when it happened. He was glad for that, because he no longer wanted to hurt them, it was time to make a wrong a right.  
"Time to pay a visit to the Grim Reaper."  
  
To be Continued  
  
Ch.3 The tireless titan  
  
"If it's one thing I don't need right now it's you." Dukemon faced ChaosDukemon in a hidden area, the others continued to fight.  
"I speak the truth, I am on your side, you heard my story, I know it now, I want to defeat Reapermon!" ChaosDukemon said  
"I am not a fool like you think. You killed our friend." Dukemon was angry with him.  
"I know, I know. I was mad, mad that collecting data from victims wasn't making me strong enough to figure out my existence, I went too far, if I could bring him back I would." ChaosDukemon said. "I promise you, I won't attack you, and if you don't believe me, then give me a chance to prove it." ChaosDukemon told him  
Dukemon could now see the ambition in his eyes. "He's telling the truth, Guilmon, lets let him do what he was made to do." Takato said to Guilmon privately. Dukemon rose, and guestered ChaosDukemon to follow him, ChaosDukemon got the key, he did a smile with his eyes, and followed.  
He did a wave of his hand and a screen appeared in front of him, it was a communication, Dukemon was amazed.  
"Hello Blurmon, I need one more favor to ask of you." ChaosDukemon said.  
"OhyesChaosDukemonanythingforyou,Iwildoanything" Blurmon said  
"Get me any known weeknesses of Reapermon, and report back later." ChaosDukemon  
"yeswouldn'tdoitanyotherway,nootherwayatall." Blurmon said, the screen disappeared. ChaosDukemon looked at Dukemon.  
"Insurance" he said. Dukemon nodded, they headed for the battle field, they were already in it actually, Reapermon had advanced.  
"I never did think the Grim Reaper was pretty." ChaosDukemon said.  
"Let's get to work." Dukemon said.  
They charged, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon followed them, and Justimon jumped from building to building to prepare a close range attack.  
"Terror Saber! Quo Vadis! Burst Shot! Rice Cord! Critical Arm!" An explosive of the forces combining occurred, Reapermon stopped walking, he surveyed ChaosDukemon and confirmed him and any helpful targets as a threat. He would now destroy them.  
"Why did he stop?" Henry asked  
"He sees us as threats, now we have two choices, run and hide till he gets tired, or fight him till either us or him dies." ChaosDukemon answered  
"Well, how long will is take for him to tire out if we run?" Terriermon asked.  
"At the least, about 5 or 6 thousand years." ChaosDukemon said  
*Silence*  
"Ok lets get him!" MegaGargomon yelled  
MegaGargomon fired missiles, Sakuyamon sent out her foxes, Dukemon blasted from his lance, Justimon banged on him with his arm, but it was futile, Reapermon seemed to only be affected by a blow when it was from ChaosDukemon.  
"This isn't working" Dukemon said,"ChaosDukemon is the only one making any progress, maybe.... ChaosDukemon!"  
"What?" He responded  
"You are designed to defeat this thing, I believe only you can do it. Concentrate your energy, all this fate is in you now." Dukemon told him  
"I cannot do it alone, he is the worst I've fought, when I was evil, I picked on only beings smaller than myself." ChaosDukemon said.  
"Doesn't matter" Dukemon and the other got near eachother, "We are going to help you, we will give you a power boost, by giving some ouf our power combined to you." Dukemon said  
"Why would you do that, why would you trust me with that?" ChaosDukemon asked them  
"Your a Digimon of many questions, I feel like it's right, take the power." The four megas began to glow, beams of power came from them and went into ChaosDukemon.  
"Ahhh, I feel it, it is great power. Reapermon, time to die! What?" ChaosDukemon had spent too much time off task, Reapermon was arched over ChaosDukemon, Blade held up.  
"Shimata!" Reapermon sent the blade down ChaosDukemon arched his shield up.  
"Juddica Prison!" The blade met the shield as the beam fired, a sonic boom thundered, as ChaosDukemon fell through the sky and hit the ground, the other digimon went to his aid.  
"The power wasn't enough." Justimon said  
"How can he fight it, he's powered to the max, and he was just blown away." Rika added  
"There is a way." ChaosDukemon said, getting up, "A final lease of power. Dukemon, the power of grani."  
"Yes, that's it, with your strong abilities, our power boost, and Grani's armor, you can bring Reapermon to his knees!" Dukemon said, he held out his hand, ChaosDukemon took it to get the power transfer.  
The two glowed,the armor of Dukemon brightened, and disappeared from him, for a second, they looked like two glowing Dukemon' with energy passing through them. ChaosDukemon received the energy, the armor began to appear on him, it was metallic Royal Blue, and black wings sprouted in place of his caped, the glowing subsided.  
"It's time, for Reapermon, to kiss his butt goodbye, for I am ChaosDukemon Azure Mode!!!  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
